Always use your Manners
by tinkyrae
Summary: The Titans go to dinner in honor of their dedication of protecting the city. Beast Boy gets bored and suddenly becomes a little too handsy! I don't own Teen Titans Oneshot BBRAE


The team all gathered around the table as Robin was blabbing to the Minster. Jump City Catholic Church was holding an event in honor of Titan's. They did it annually at this year it was held at the famous Ruth Chris's. Cyborg was in haven to say the least. He was sitting opposite side of Robin. Star was sitting just across from Robin and next to Raven. On Raven's other side was Beast Boy who had finished his second salad a long time ago and now resting his hand on his secret girlfriends thigh.

He stared lazily at nothing when a wicked idea popped into his head. He smirked at himself as he took notice at what Raven was doing. She was actually paying attention to the conversation as she ate her food gracefully. The minster was passing pictures back and forth to Robin and her. Her hand reached out as she gently took the picture out the Minster's hand. She felt her body instantly stiffen as her head swiveled towards Beast Boy. He smiled pretending to be interested at the picture. Playing it off as nothing was wrong with what his hand was doing to her.

She glared at the Changeling mouthed, "What are you doing?"

He only smiled and replied in an innocent tone, "Looking at this picture." As soon as the word _picture_ left his mouth he found his mark and slid his finger inside. The Empath inhaled rather loudly causing the others to look towards her. She remained silent as she handed the picture back to the Minster.

"Raven, Robin tell me that you know one of our sisters?" The Minster asked. Her hand formed in tight fist as she did her best to hide the pleasure that was being delivered to her. Trying to focus her attention towards the man and keeping her powers in check was proving to rather difficult. Goosebumps appeared on her skin as she felt him slide his fingers in and out of her.

"Yes," She finally managed to get out. "Sister Mary took me in before I was Titan." She answered in a rather odd tone. She shifted in her seat only driving Beast Boy's hand deeper. She chewed her lip to stop the moan that was bound to escape. He knew exactly how to make her melt.

"Ah Sister Mary, yes she a real blessing, tell me Raven, have you ever considered becoming a nun? After you retire from the Titan's of course." The Minster replied.

Beast Boy didn't hold back as he laughed, "Yeah, Rave, you ever thought about that?" Sliding in and out of her rather quickly.

She gave him death glare as she gritted her teeth at him. "Honestly no I haven't." She was glad that she years of practice of hiding her emotions it was definitely in her benefit now.

"Well I know it's not for everyone but you seem like the perfect candidate." The minster smiled brightly.

'Oh the irony.' She thought. Wasn't she the whole definition of sin? Instead of going on to explain why there was no way she would never be allowed into that program, she smiled softly and responded. "I'll keep that in mind thanks." The minster nodded and quickly went back to a conversing with The Leader. She looked back at her food and did her best to keep her desires in. The Changeling had taken his thumb and was now rubbing circles against her clit. She felt her eyes roll back into her head as she once again was shifting and adjusting to a better angle.

Beast Boy knew he was pushing it literally but at this point he didn't care There was something about the way she squirmed against his hand. He smiled as he felt her walls begin to tighten against his fingers. She was close. He licked his lips and with one swift motion he pull out and dragged his wet fingers against her swollen pleasure spot. Then he remove his hand completely from her.

Her head snapped up as she realized what he was doing. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her face was flushed. She grabbed hold of his wrist and stood up. "Please excuse us for just a second." She said politely to her team. Cyborg smirked and called to Beast Boy,

"Oh BB what did you do now?" Beast Boy smiled and shrugged his shoulders at his friend. He knew exactly what he had done and his stomach slightly twisted as he realized she was taking him away from all the possible witnesses to his murder.

Her fingers were almost digging into his wrist as she pulled him across the restaurant. With a flick of her hand the bathroom door swung open and she noticed that luckily for her it was empty. Pulling him in she shut the door and he heard the door click. Noticing that she had pulled him into the bathroom he begin chuckling despite himself.

"Remove your pants." She hissed.

"Did I get you all hot and bothered Rae Rae?" He taunted smirking at her. Her eyes were glimmering with desire for him.

"You seriously have three seconds to remove your pants before I tear them off of you." She stated. His smirk instantly fell as he noticed that she was really serious about having a quickie in the bathroom at the fancy restaurant.

"Rae.." He paused seeing her shimmying out of her skirt and black underwear.

"Gar, I won't tell you again. You'll be pantless and I'm sure that's kind of black mail Cy loves." She stood next to him now sporting just her blouse and nothing else on. Her hands moved to his belt buckle.

"Raven," He started trying to reasonable. "I don't have anything with me." Although he was protesting the thought of doing something like this in a place like this made him excited.

"Doesn't matter." She huffed. She pulled his pant to his ankles and then she glared up at him. "You think that I'm going let you start pulling me to edge and not finish. You're fucking crazy."

"Hey language... " He scolded. "Rae, how about we wait. We can go home and I'll please you all night long." He offered. With a swift motion he felt his boxers fall as well, leaving him expose.

Pulling on his purple tie she muttered, "Stop talking." Then pulled him down to her mouth. She knew that it wouldn't take much, and before she could even pull away he was pushing her up against the wall. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as he held her tight. The top of her body kept sliding up and down the tile walls with every thrust. Her hands were tangled in his hair as he kissed her neck. Her soft moans pushing him further and further.

*KNOCK KNOCK

The two froze instantly and both looked at the door.

"Friend Raven, I'm here to make sure you are well?" Star's voice echoed from the other side of door.

"She'll be out in second." Beast Boy yelled. His eyes went wide as he instantly realized his mistake. Raven glared at him and removed herself from him and wall.

"Friend Beast Boy?! What are you doing in the ladies bathroom."

"Put on your fucking pants." Raven stated pulling up her skirt.

"Language-" Beast Boy started but then stopped catching his girlfriends look.

"Please someone tell me what is going on?" Star questioned knocking again.

"Keep your mouth shut or no sex for a month." Raven warned. The shade on the green one's face drained as he nodded. He was smart enough to know that she wasn't kidding. Once his pants were on Raven opened the door. A small EEP! sounded from the alien's mouth as she pulled into the bathroom. Raven slammed the door and locked it. Beast Boy keep his eyes to the ground but he could feel Stars questioning look on him. Turning towards Star Raven began to speak.

"You see Star, Beast Boy and I have something to tell you..."


End file.
